Pequeña travesura
by jessyriddle
Summary: La travesura, hecha a la tierna edad de seis años, que inició la carrera bromista de los gemelos Weasley.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

George miró hacia ambos lados antes de salir al pasillo, seguido de cerca por su gemelo. Después de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, Fred bajó a la cocina para entretener a sus hermanos.

Mientras uno de los gemelos, hacia preguntas sobre Hogwarts a Bill y Charlie, los únicos hermanos Weasley que iban al colegio, el otro había entrado en el cuarto del mayor, para buscar una caja especial.

—Fred, ya te he dicho todo sobre Hogwarts.— respondió Bill cansado.

—Pero me has dicho que el próximo año vas a presentar los TIMOS, ¿cómo son?

—Aún no los presento,¿Cómo voy a saber?— replicó el mayor.

—Charlie, ¿tu que opinas sobre eso?— preguntó el pequeño a su otro hermano.

—No tengo idea Fred, vete a jugar con George. — respondió Charlie.

—Pero…— se interrumpió al ver a su gemelo asomarse por la puerta y asentir, al parecer el plan había funcionado.— como sea, me voy.— dijo antes de correr tras George.

Se encerraron en su habitación, y George sacó de debajo de la cama un bulto. Desenvolvió la pequeña tela y le enseño lo que había en el interior. Los ojos de Fred brillaron, y su cerebro estaba empezando a maquinar la siguiente travesura.

—Vamos a..

—Usar esas..

—Bellezas.

Dijeron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Un par de días después, la broma estaba lista. Luego de haber colocado todas las trampas en el lugar correcto, se aseguraron de que su madre no los atrapara, y decidieron acompañarla a San Mungo para el chequeo anual de la pequeña Ginny.

—¿Qué traman?— preguntó Molly extrañada.

—Nada, solo queremos acompañar..

— A nuestra querida madre..

— Y a nuestra linda hermana.

Molly rodó los ojos, odiaba cuando sus hijos hablan así, pero lo habían hecho desde siempre. Además, no se creía la patética excusa, pero no tenia tiempo de investigar en que estaban metidos, ¡tenia cita con el medimago en quince minutos!

La revisión fue de los más tranquilo, y Molly miró con sospecha a sus hijos; desde que habían llegado, habían estado demasiado tranquilos. Y no se quejaba, pero era algo sumamente extraño; quizás necesitaban una revisión también.

Después de dos revisiones extras, y que el sanador asegurara a la madre que no había nada malo con sus hijos, regresaron a la Madriguera.

Molly supo que algo estaba mal en cuanto entró a la cocina y vio esponjas enjabonadas sobre la mesa.

—¿Arthur? ¿Qué ha pasado?— gritó caminando hacia el salón.

Su esposo bajó corriendo las escaleras, mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello chamuscado. — No ha pasado nada, querida.

Molly le lanzó una mala mirada, y subió furiosa para ver que desastre habían hecho sus hijos. Al llegar al primer rellano, se encontró con una pared llena de pequeñas quemaduras, además de unas cuantas plumas blancas que descansaban en el piso.

— Arthur…— empezó la señora Weasley. El hombre, al ver que no tenía otra alternativa, empezó a explicarle lo sucedido.

—Digamos que estallaron algunos productos de Zonko. — Molly lo fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender que quería una explicación completa. — Bueno, unos pequeños huevos estallaron cuando se mojaron, y salieron unos pollitos explosivos que… bueno— dijo indicando las manchas quemadas en la pared.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo se mojaron?— preguntó ella. Detrás de la pareja, los gemelos estaban tratando de contener la risa, la broma había salido perfecta. Era una lastima que no habían podido presenciarla.

El padre le enseñó con el dedo el piso superior, y Molly subió a grandes zancadas los escalones; se quedó quieta al ver un charco de agua en el rellano, justo entre las habitaciones de sus hijos mayores.

Con una mirada por parte de su mujer, Arthur habló— Un pequeño lago portátil, pero ya hemos podido secar un poco.

La mujer empezaba a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo, a ese ritmo sus hijos terminarían matándola; comenzó a pensar en un castigo suficiente para aquel desastre.

El ruido de alguien que se tropezaba, seguido por un "Charlie ten cuidado", sacó a Molly de sus pensamientos, y siguió subiendo, temerosa de lo que podría encontrarse.

—¡Mis cortinas!— gritó al ver la preciosa tela manchada de pintura.

—Mamá, no es lo que crees— empezó a decir Charlie soltando el paño que tenia en la mano, con el cual habia intentado desesperadamente limpiar.

—Explíquense ¡ahora!

— Iba a la habitación de Percy por mi libro de Hogwarts, cuando pisé eso— dijo en tono acusador indicando un pequeño globo desinflado. — No fue a propósito— se excusó, pero la expresión de su madre no cambió.

Soltó un suspiro resignada, y empezó a bajar hacia la cocina (donde pensaría en un castigo adecuado) cuando escuchó un chillido proveniente de la habitación de Ron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta el dormitorio del pequeño y entró.

Ron estaba saltando sobre su cama, lloriqueando mientras intentaba quitarse una taza mordelona del dedo.

— Mami, mami, ¡me mordió!— dijo entre sollozos. La mujer corrió a ayudar al pequeño, quitando la taza, y al terminar se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Bill, castigado!— gritó.

— Pero yo no he sido— se quejó el mayor de sus hijos.

—No me importa quien haya sido, eres el único que pudo comprar todos esos artículos.— replicó furiosa. El chico no supo que contestar, Charlie aún no podía ir a Hogsmeade, así que el único sospechoso, a ojos de su madre, era él.

Bufó indignado antes de encerrarse en su dormitorio y, mientras Molly seguía despotricando a Merlín sobre los pésimos hijos que había mandado, los gemelos se escabulleron a su habitación para festejar el triunfo de la broma.

— Creo que ya sabemos..

—Que queremos ser…

—Cuando crezcamos.— los dos chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Oh sí, definitivamente serían bromistas.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, y vieron a su padre entrar por ella.

—Fueron ustedes ¿verdad?— preguntó sonriendo.

Los chicos no contestaron, pero la enorme sonrisa en sus caras, los delató.

* * *

Nota:

Quiero aclarar las edades de los chicos.

Los gemelos tienen 6 años, así que Bill tiene 14 (va a entrar a quinto) Charlie tiene 12 (va a entrar a tercero, por eso aun no puede ir a Hogsmeade) Percy tiene 8, Ron 4 y Ginny 3.

La diferencia de edad es la canon (busqué las fechas de nacimientos xD) solo quería aclararlo "por si acaso".


End file.
